Mandala
Mandala is a powerful magic that is used to focus spiritual energy to an object. It was used by the Gozer Worshippers to empower their god Gozer while waiting his return to the Earth. It is similar to the antenna on the apartment building in 55 Central Park West. History The Mandala sometimes appears in Sumerian ritual magic. Scholars regarded it as a symbol that signifies a path to obtain great power and concluded it was an old constellation. A mandala is like a spiritual labyrinth, part of a feeder system required to channel energy to a Destructor Form. There are 4 Mandalas that are located in four sacred places of the Gozer Worshippers in New York City. The Mandalas are all different in their structure. Mostly, their existence is related to a powerful ghost being that serves as Mandala nexus. The Mandala used by Ivo Shandor is a spiraling system that feeds into each successive node along the line until it reaches a culmination point. Ghosts are trapped in the system, funneled from node to node and they get stronger and stronger until they reach the end. In 1991, the Shandor Foundation loaned a Gozerian statuary featuring a Mandala to the Museum of Natural History as part of the Gozer exhibit set to open on the Thanksgiving weekend. Locations of the Mandalas New York City Public Library This Mandala is located in a twisted, ghostly version of the library. Its nexus and guardian is Azetlor the Destroyer. The Ghostbusters first see it in the Reading Room after returning from the Ghostworld. Egon Spengler notes they seemed to have turned it off. Natural History Museum The Mandala of the museum is located underneath an obelisk. When the Rookie destroys the obelisk, the Mandala revealed a staircase leading underground to a "ghost tunnel" which gathered undead spirits and directed them to a spirit conduit, a location created by Ivo Shandor. The Mandala's nexus, as well as its guardian, is the Chairman (, or the Tyrannosaurus Rex Skeleton in the Stylize version). Sedgewick Hotel The Mandala of the hotel was centered on the Spider Witch and her ghostly domain. The Rookie and Egon spotted the Mandala in sight above the bed after defeating the Spider Witch. Shandor Island The Mandala of Shandor Island was different to others. It's nexus was a magical, astrolabe-like structure. It was guarded by a Sloar (or the Black Slime Behemoth in the Stylized version). Gallery Mandala.jpg|The awesome magic of the Mandala as seen in the Stylized Version of Ghostbusters: The Video Game. The Mandala Map.jpg|The Mandala design atop the map of New York. The Mandala Schematic.jpg|A schematic showing the Mandala design on the map of Manhattan. The Mandala Inscription.jpg|A Mandala incribed at the New York City Public Library. Mandala Symbol.jpg|A Mandala symbol. The Mandala Design.jpg|A Mandala found and Inscribed on the floor of the Natural History Museum. Activated Mandala.jpg|The Natural History Museum's floor lit up as the ritual magic of the Mandala becomes activated. Deactivated Mandala.jpg|The energy of the Mandala magic emitting from the floor of the Natural History Museum shuts off and deactivated. The Mandala Symbol.jpg|The Mandala symbol. The Mandala Node.jpg|One of the Mandala nodes. Mandala Node.jpg|A Mandala node. Inscribed Mandala.jpg|An Inscribed Mandala node found at the Shandor Island's Slime Laboratories. Trivia *Mandala is based on the ancient in Hindu and Buddhist traditions. *On page 8 of Ghostbusters Issue #8, the photos of the Mandala from the Realistic Versions appear on Egon's board. Category:Paranormal Category:Magic Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Elementals Category:Lovecraftian Objects Category:Dark Forms Category:Summoning